Torel Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Torel Damar is the most notorious Damar son. With the temperament of an Evek, Torel was often the wild child of the Damar bunch. After a stint in a Federation prison, Torel returned to Cardassia and redeemed himself in his fathers eyes, earning him a promotion to Glinn. He is in reoccurring use. For his current plot counterpart, see Torel Korinas. Background Information When his mother found another lover in Bentin, she was soon divorced from the Damar family. Giving up her parental rights to Torel, the boy was left with his father and two co-mothers. When Questa eventually died in future plots after pregnancy complications, his father remarried a younger woman by the name of Afon. During his childhood, Torel had an unhealthy attraction to one of his Cybelean sisters and eventually became romantically involved with her. When his Uncle's love murdered Suni, Torel snapped and killed Raylon. Leaving his uncle in the tub to die, Raylon was found by his son, Daron. After being arrested in the Federation, Torel remained in a prison for some time before being rescued by his half-sister Madi (unknown to him at that time). After a falling out and a lot of time spent getting revenge on his family, he finally settled on Earth before finally returning to the fold. He is now a welcomed member, albeit one that is treated with trepidation. Children Illiana Damar *'Born: '''Miscarriage - 2398. *'Mother:' Suni Damar. *'Species (Gender):' Cybelean (Female). She died when Suni was killed on Vulcan in 2398. NOTE OF INTEREST: Torel was under the false impression that Diana Greenwood is his child and not Chris' as Lali came to him claiming Chris was infertile and slept with Torel to try and conceive, but in November of 2400, Lali eventually confessed the babies true father - Chris. Torel Damar III *'Born: September 19, 2407. *'''Mother: Shana Kassat. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male) As his first born child, Torel Damar III, was named after his father and grandfather being the third Torel in his line. More is to be developed. Personal Life Suni Damar *Married - March 23, 2398. *Widower - June, 2398. Torel met his first wife, Suni Damar, as his half-sister they always maintained a good relationship. In 2397, Torel's incestuous feelings for his half-sister became apparently to his co-mother Questa and the decision was made to disown Torel, forcing him out of the house. He stayed away for several months before returning and convincing Suni to run away with him to avoid her arranged marriage to a Kazon. Leaving, they traveled around until settling on Vulcan and marrying. She soon conceived a child, however, missing her family Suni contacted her sister Lana and Aimi over heard, telling her family. Questa, Gweni and Kegen left to convince her to come back. Torel's father, not believing that the women would be successful, called for Suni to be assassinated because of her incestuous child. Dayin took this to the extreme and killed her. Sending Torel into a rage, he was placed into prison on Vulcan. *Despite being dead, Suni often makes appearances as a hallucination in Torel's mind. He goes to her bedroom and pictures that she is alive. Many of his hallucinations revolve around his guilt of moving on and not staying with her memory. Lali Munroe Torel met his lover, Lali Munroe, when she came into the family as a step-sister. They were never biologically related but they related to each other as outcasts. Both liking the wild ways and sex, they gravitated to each other as lovers for several years. Lali soon developed stronger feelings for him, but felt badly his heart was with Suni. Helping him despite everything and even helping him break out of prison, she was a target of Dayin after Torel murdered his own Uncle Raylon. Kidnapped and tortured by Dayin, Lali was eventually rescued only to be told that Torel had died. Later, in 2399, after she was married to a Starfleet officer, she discovered that Torel had just been given another identity and his memory erased. Nesha Takil *Married: October 22, 2406. Torel met his second wife, Nesha Takil, during a normal security routine when he spotted a peeping tom looking into her apartment. Apprehending him with her help, they were able to meet and plan some time out. Having, what Nesha thought, was a one-night-stand, she didn't expect to see him again but she did. Eventually, after his promotion to Gil he asked her to be his girlfriend. When their mutual drug problem got out of control for Nesha and she ended up raped in an junk yard, Torel gave her the option of getting clean and being his wife or staying a junkie and they break up. They eventually reconciled after she battled her addictions and were married. Shana Kassat *Married - October 26, 2405. Torel met his wife, Shana Kassat, during a summer social. Going out and dancing, they soon struck up a romance outside of the social settings. Attempting to be good and amend his bad-boy ways he took their relationship slowly. When Shana found out about the 'Evek curse' however they nearly broke up but after a favour from his sister Ani, Shana's memory was erased and they remained engaged. After a long engagement, they realized they didn't want the pomp of a wedding and eloped. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2393-2397, Torel entered into the security division with a degree in Security and Procedures. He became a D'ja for almost a year. After other troubles with his family, he resigned in 2397. In 2400 when Torel was welcomed back into the family, his father had him re-instated at a Gor rank and placed him on street security details. Due to his heroic efforts during the November 2400 Federation-Cardassian Alliance Conference, he was promoted to Gil. During the battle of the magnetar in March 2404, Torel offered his expertise on the Prakesh and was promoted to Glinn. His father explained it was only because so many other people died but Torel was happy for the promotion. Years as *'D'ja: '''2397-2397; *'Resigned:' 2397-2400; *'Gor: 2400-Nov2400; *'''Gil: Nov2400-2404; *'''Glinn: '''2404-Current. Tahlandi Maron After the assassination of his wife/sister Suni Damar, Torel was imprisoned only to build up his rage. When he escaped with the help of Lali, he was able to go to Cardassian and find out the identity of the man who killed Suni. Finding it was Dayin Letho-Evek, he went after Raylon Evek, Dayin's life partner. Brutally murdering him in the bathroom of their home, Dayin seeks his revenge on Torel. Kidnapping Lali, there is a shoot out between Torel, Questa, Corat and Dayin when a rescue mission is planned. Lali survives, but Questa is unable to let Torel go. She wipes his memory and gives him surgery to look fully Bajoran. Sending him to Earth under the name Tahlandi Maron, he believes that he is a half-Cardassian/Bajoran orphan who was raised in Questa's centers. Having been a physical education teacher on Cardassia, he moved to Earth to work in the center in Brazil. As time progresses however, more of Torel's personality has started to emerge. 1 Torel Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 4 Talia Sarex Category:September Category:2378 Category:All Characters